


[83line/澈特] 惩罚

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Series: 说到会玩还是83会玩 [1]
Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 已婚男澈 x 前男友特澈特   he绑架play   反向强奸相信我, 放心看下去吧
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Series: 说到会玩还是83会玩 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075826
Kudos: 15





	[83line/澈特] 惩罚

已婚男澈 x 前男友特

金希澈缓缓睁开双眼, 四周漆黑一片, 脑海中混成一团, 只记得今天出席完新歌的发布会后, 去了地下停车场上了保姆车, 打开平常的保温瓶唱了口蜂蜜水, 之后的事呢?怎么一点记忆都没有?

只觉得浑身象是失去力气了一样, 想要伸手把自己撑起来, 才发现自己的四肢都被绑在了床上, 只要一动就会发出手铐碰撞的声音, 大腿间的肉棒忽然被温热的口腔包裹住, 金希澈没忍住低声呻吟了出来.

「你..嗯...你是谁?」金希澈清楚知道腿间的人不可能是他那在床事上总是羞答答的新婚老婆, 肉棒被大腿间不知名的人快速地吞吐着, 腿间的人像是早就知道他的喜好似的, 时不时地伸出舌头在龟头的冠状沟舔舐着, 快感愈来愈强烈, 金希澈的四肢被铐住不能动弹, 腰却忍不住地向上挺动, 渴望肉棒能被含得更深.

腿间的人发出轻轻的一声浅笑, 彷彿在耻笑金希澈情不自禁的举动, 下一秒肉棒直接被整根吞了进去, 龟头滑进更暖更嫩的窄管, 腿间的人在给他深喉, 金希澈大腿猛地一紧, 用力往上一顶, 颤抖着就射在了那人温热的喉咙里.

金希澈喘着气, 一起一伏的胸膛被人来回磨蹭着, 下巴被人勾了起来, 嘴唇被轻轻撬开, 属于他的腥甜味被推着送进了口腔里, 金希澈挣扎着别开了脸, 身上那人也不恼, 张嘴把他的耳垂含在口里反覆吸吮舔弄.

「你到底是谁?到底想干嘛?」金希澈的耳朵是极少人知道的敏感点之一, 如今被身上的人反覆逗弄, 只觉得身下那根又渐渐地充血了.

「才半年不见...就不记得我了?你以前...可是把我整个身体都干了个遍的呢...」身上的人轻轻往他的耳朵吹气, 金希澈忍不住地又大腿一紧.

「是你?朴正洙?」金希澈惊讶地回过头来, 可四周依旧漆黑一片, 无论他怎样睁大双眼, 仍然无法看清身上人的脸庞.

「恭喜答对了!看来我的希澈还是很想我的嘛...」朴正洙低头把金希澈的厚唇重新含在了嘴里.

「你...你放开我!我们已经分手了!我已经结婚了!我很爱我老婆的!她...等一下...她在哪儿?你对她怎么了?」金希澈的心猛地恐慌了起来.

「放心...我对杀人没兴趣...我只对你又粗又硬的那根有兴趣...」朴正洙从金希澈的身上爬了起来, 没一会儿, 房间重新亮起了灯, 金希澈在黑暗中太久, 被刺激到眨了眨眼, 转头一看, 他新婚的娇妻正安稳地睡在了旁边的小沙发上.

「只是下了点安眠药...只要你好好干, 我保证不会伤害她...」朴正洙的声音从床的另一旁响起, 金希澈转头一看, 只见朴正洙身上披了一件薄纱的情趣睡衣, 几近透明的白色布料穿过一双手臂, 轻轻的搭在白滑的香肩上, 那人向来好看的锁骨在布料下若隐若现, 睡衣的中间敞开着, 被主人练得饱满的胸肌下, 是朴正洙一向诱人的纤腰, 被练得线条紧实却仍然纤细, 过去一向是金希澈爱不释手的存在.

金希澈忍不住继续往下看, 朴正洙的下半身未着寸缕, 早已翘起来的分身前端滴着透明的水, 下面是那双过去总是圈在金希澈腰上的长腿, 如今看来, 依然是又细又滑, 情趣睡衣的衣角遮盖了朴正洙的半个臀部, 金希澈忍不住地想起这小巧的臀部, 过去是如何被自己一次又一次地撞击拍打到泛红, 下身诚实地迅速充血, 金希澈不用看都知道自己现在有多硬.

朴正洙对于金希澈的反应很满意, 扭着腰走向了床头, 解开了金希澈的一只手铐, 抓起对方的二根手指含进了嘴里, 彷彿把手指当成是性器那样舔弄吸吮, 朴正洙暗示性十足又淫荡无比的模样勾得金希澈三魂不见了七魄, 咬着牙转过了头提醒着自己不能被勾引.

「朴正洙....我不想和你做爱!你不要逼我!我只喜欢我老婆一个人!」金希澈咬紧了牙, 看着不远处的妻子, 也不知道是在和朴正洙说话还是在给自己做思想管理.

「是吗?可它不是这么说的啊...」朴正洙轻轻弹了一下早已翘着的肉棒, 金希澈忍不住地低吟了一声, 手指被朴正洙扯着插进了后穴里.

「嗯...嗯...澈的手指还是一样...嗯...还是那么修长...指...指甲...嗯哈...指甲刮到了...嗯...好爽...」朴正洙熟悉的呻吟声不断传进耳朵, 金希澈没忍住扭头看了一眼, 只见朴正洙跨过了他跪在了他的腰侧, 屁股对着他的脸庞, 穴道里被自己的手指一进一出的, 不知道是肠液还是润滑剂把他的手指甚至是手掌心都弄得湿漉漉的.

朴正洙呻吟着把金希澈的手指从变得湿软的后穴中抽了出来, 转头看向金希澈欲求不满地咬着自己的下唇, 熟知这是朴正洙进行下一步的先兆, 金希澈连忙暗叫不好, 可另一只手和双脚仍然被铐得牢牢的, 金希澈只好尝试开口说服朴正洙.

「嘘!你太吵了!还是不要让你说话好了...你只需要好好操我...只需要把我射满就好...」朴正洙捡起刚刚被他甩在床头柜上的薄纱蕾丝内裤塞进金希澈的口中, 内裤充满着朴正洙的气味, 金希澈不甘心地还想尝试说点什么, 却因为被堵住了嘴而只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音, 朴正洙满意的笑了笑, 毕竟他可不想错过金希澈情不自禁的喘息和呻吟.

抬起脚跨在金希澈大腿的外侧, 双手撑在金希澈的小腹上, 咬着下唇, 朴正洙双手一放, 用力一坐, 直接把整根肉棒都吞了进去, 满足于后穴终于被填满的感觉, 朴正洙飢渴地舔了舔自己的唇, 双手再次撑在金希澈的小腹上, 把肉棒抽离到穴口的位置, 再一次地直接坐了下去, 金希澈忍不住地发出低吟的声音, 朴正洙满意至极, 撑着金希澈的大腿开始又快又密集地扭动着腰身.

「嗯...太爽了....啊哈...你看到了吗?你的老公在操我呢...操得我好舒服...嗯...再深一点...嗯...澈啊...我们再深一点...」朴正洙快速地扭动着腰, 紫红的肉棒在窄湿的甬道里不停地进进出出, 水声充斥着房间的每一个角落, 朴正洙仰起头享受着这场尽情的性爱, 腰身不满足地又加快了速度.

「啊!就是这里...好舒服...嗯...再来...你老公的肉棒进得好深...嗯...都要把我捅穿了...啊哈...澈啊...捅穿我吧...你老公的那根又大又硬...要把我干死了....嗯....他和你做的时候没那么硬吧?嗯...嗯...你老公的肉棒又涨了一圈了....啊...啊!!!!要...要顶到肚子里面去了...啊....不行了...好爽...」金希澈被夹得爽到不行, 腰身不知何时开始忍不住地一直往上顶弄, 朴正洙被顶得几乎跪不住, 几番努力才成功撑着金希澈的大腿把肉棒从后穴里面抽了出来.

肉棒从甬道里面抽出来时, 发出了"啵"的一声, 金希澈整根肉棒都被朴正洙的肠液浸得湿漉漉的,朴正洙的双腿发着软地微微颤抖着, 取过钥匙把金希澈身上的手铐全都解开了, 把金希澈口中的内裤也扯了出来.

「你老婆的安眠药药力马上就要过了...要不要继续干, 你自己决定吧...啊...」朴正洙话还没说完就被金希澈按在了床上, 双腿被压着撑开到了极限, 大腿内侧被掐紧, 肉棒直接捅到了最深处, 交合处毫无空隙, 朴正洙被顶得忍不住颤抖.

被勾得精虫上脑的人掐着大腿根就是一阵密集又深入的撞击, 主动权被彻底逆转, 朴正洙被操得只剩高声呻吟的份儿, 一下子囊袋拍打在白嫩的屁股上的拍拍声和肉棒在湿答答的后穴里进出的水声充斥了整个房间.

顾不上一旁的妻子会否被吵醒, 金希澈扯过朴正洙的手支力, 肉棒直冲着朴正洙体内的凸起反覆顶弄, 一下比一下狠, 抽插了十几下后, 龟头抵着湿滑的穴肉颤抖着射了出来.

「啊!!!好多....嗯...好烫...嗯...你老公的精液又滚又烫...嗯...我也不行了!要...要被烫射了....啊哈!」朴正洙被金希澈的精液烫得一阵痉挛, 分身在半空中射出精液, 精液落在了金希澈和朴正洙的身上, 还有一滴不小心溅到了不远处的女人的脸上.

金希澈喘着气趴在朴正洙的肩膀上, 轻轻地把肉棒从后穴里抽了出来, 浓稠的精液争相从被操得合不起来的穴道里拥了出来, 朴正洙低下头在金希澈的肩膀上咬了一口, 金希澈被咬得吃痛, 眉头稍稍地皱了一下.

「下次再敢乱牵别人的手, 我就让你真的精尽人亡!」朴正洙高潮还没过, 眼角带着红, 睫毛上全是生理泪水, 声音听起来软绵绵的, 即使在说着狠话也丝毫没有威胁性.

「我就说嘛, 吃醋的特儿最带劲了!好了别吃醋了...不都是假的嘛...要炒作一下才有热度啊..」金希澈俯下身在朴正洙的唇上安抚地一吻.

「我当然知道是假的!不然你以为你今晚还能操得到我吗?你要是真敢喜欢上其他人, 我就把你剪掉, 你的那根除了我以外, 就别想进去其他人的地方了...」朴正洙捏着金希澈的鼻子警告着.

「我对其他人才没有兴趣!除了我的特儿, 我还能去哪儿找到一个平日里可可爱爱, 一到床上就浪成一朵花的人当老婆啊?」金希澈低头吻上朴正洙, 朴正洙这才满意地环上金希澈的脖子回应着.

「对了...快把你老婆拿走...她一直在盯着我看呢...」朴正洙拍了拍金希澈的胸膛, 金希澈不舍地撑起了身, 走到一旁的小沙发上拿起他的明日香抱枕, 往门外一甩就把床上的朴正洙推着换了个侧睡的姿势, 就着穴道里的精液又再操进了仍然湿软的甬道里.

「嗯...怎么又进来了?嗯...我很累耶...」朴正洙的身体仍然很敏感, 金希澈轻轻的抽插都让朴正洙忍不住地呻吟.

「特儿躺着就好...这次我来动!」金希澈轻吻着朴正洙敏感的脖颈, 朴正洙不禁微微颤抖.

「啊...那做完了你抱我去洗澡啊...嗯...我不想动了...」朴正洙受落地歪着头把脖子往金希澈的嘴里送.

「遵命!保证让你舒服满意, 老婆大人!」金希澈抬起朴正洙的一条腿, 一记深顶把朴正洙顶得高叫着呻吟了出来, 等到金希澈终于舍得停下来时, 朴正洙早就被干得昏昏沉沉的, 金希澈在朴正洙被汗湿的额头上轻吻了一下, 抱起意识模糊的人走向了浴室.

END


End file.
